What If
by shipcalzona
Summary: Cannon, takes place at the end of season 8/the beginning to season 9. Mark and Lexie don't die and everyone has been rescued and is at the hospital recovering. Calzona centric with some Slexie. My idea of what could have been. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters. I may how ever create my own characters. This is my first story so please be nice. This story is mainly Calzona centric but may highlight some Slexie. The story will be narrator POV.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It had been a hard week for the surgeons at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. There had been a horrendous accident and six of their colleagues were involved. Everyone's world was being altered in an unimaginable way. Some effects which were still unknown.

For the past week the halls of the hospital were alive with the buzz of gossip. Few people knew exactly what had happened. The only thing everyone knew to be true was that Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Grey (Meredith), Dr. Yang, Dr. Robbins, Dr. Sloan, and Dr. Grey (Little Grey) were on their way to Boise to help separate conjoined twins when their plane crashed, leaving the six surgeons injured and stranded for almost 5 days.

Callie Torres looks into her wife's room and takes a deep breath before walking in. The smaller of the two women looks up when she hears the door to her room open. Piercing blue eyes meet warm chocolate brown ones and they both smile at the sight of each other. A tray of food is set on the blond's lap before Callie returns to the chair that she had been occupying for the last week. A fair skinned handed is taken by a soft caramel one and a reassuring squeeze is exchanged.

"Hey." Callie whispers softly, her voice hoarse from lack of use. "How are you feeling?" Arizona's eyes flicker to her left leg then meets Callie's.

"Fine."

"And the pain?"

"Manageable." Callie looks at her wife, her heart aching to help bear Arizona's pain. Another reassuring squeeze is given by Callie. She takes a deep breathe and finally says what she knows to be on both their minds.

"Sweetheart. I know the medication isn't working like we were hoping but give it some time. You aren't going to lose your leg." Arizona looks up her wife, he eyes big and fearful.

"Promise? Promise me you won't let them take my leg." Her voice is small and shakes ever so slightly as she speaks.

"I promise." Callie leans forward and kisses Arizona's forehead, letting her lips rest there for a moment. "I love you." Callie states, barely above a whisper, unsure if her partner heard her.

"I love you too." Came the soft reply. Arizona reaches up with her free hand and gently strokes her wife's cheek. After a long moment of silence Arizona speaks. "How's Sofia?" She hopes her question will lighten the mood and distract her wife for a bit. Callie can't help but smile when she thinks of her daughter. Their daughter.

"She's doing really well." The smile lighting up Callie's face soon fades. "She really misses you. Every night before bed she asks when she gets to see you. I'm running out of ways to fend her off."

The couple had decided to keep their daughter in the dark about Arizona's injuries. In fact, Callie hadn't told her daughter about the accident that her father and one of her mother's had been in. Neither of them had any idea how to explain the situation to their two year old daughter and decided that for now they were not going to say anything.

"I miss her too." She looks up at her wife and smiles sadly. "Tell her I love her and that I wish I could see her." Callie nods but before she can speak Alex walks in.

"I'm here to talk you through the surgery." Arizona looks up horrified.

"I thought we agreed to give the medication until the end of this week." Alex looks between the two wives, a solemn look on his face.

"That was the original plan but the scans and tests that we took yesterday show that the infection has spread." He points to Arizona's left leg. "We agreed that if the infection crossed this line we would have to have the surgery earlier." Arizona looked down at her leg, something she took great care not to do. What appeared to be a red rash on Arizona's left leg had grown and was now almost quarter of an inch above the line Alex had marked the day before. Callie saw the fear and horror in her wife's face and looked at Alex.

"When's the surgery?"

"This afternoon."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know this is a short chapter and I promise most chapters won't be. Please review. I'd love the feedback since this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** **:** I realize I said this story was cannon which it is in some ways but not entirely. Everything up to where I started my story follows the exact timeline of Grey's. I am writing an alternative path that I think could have happened and in some ways I wish had happened. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Thanks for the reviews! I'm excited to see what happens!

* * *

" _ **I'm here to talk you through the surgery." Arizona looks up horrified.**_

" _ **I thought we agreed to give the medication until the end of this week." Alex looks between the two wives, a solemn look on his face.**_

" _ **That was the original plan but the scans and tests that we took yesterday show that the infection has spread." He points to Arizona's left leg. "We agreed that if the infection crossed this line we would have to have the surgery earlier." Arizona looked down at her leg, something she took great care not to do. What appeared to be a red rash on Arizona's left leg had grown and was now almost quarter of an inch above the line Alex had marked the day before. Callie saw the fear and horror in her wife's face and looked at Alex.**_

" _ **When's the surgery?"**_

" _ **This afternoon."**_

 **Chapter 2**

Arizona shakes her head in disbelief. 'This cannot be happening.' She thinks to herself, unable to wrap her head around how her life may be changing today.

"So… you're doing the surgery?" Arizona's voice cuts through the melancholy atmosphere that had settled in the room. Alex nods.

"I know Callie can't be in the OR with me but she's run me through the procedure about a hundred times and she's had me practice for the past two days." Callie nods in approval.

"I've watched him a few times and I have no doubt that he will be fine." Callie says, trying to calm her wife's unease. "Besides, Bailey, Webber, and Brown, another Ortho attending, will be there to assist. There's probably no need for the amputation to happen. It's only a worse case scenario if the infection is too deep to take out." Arizona stares at her wife for a long moment before nodding her head slowly. Alex takes a few steps closer and shuffles through some papers in his arms.

"Are we ready to go over the surgery?" Arizona nods and looks at him, still holding onto Callie's hand. "Alright. As Callie said before, I will be in the OR assisting Bailey, Webber, and Brown. Bailey will lead the removal of the infected area in your left leg. If the infection has spread to the bone, we will have to amputate. IF it comes to that, we are hoping to amputate below the knee-"

"And worst case scenario?" Arizona cuts in, her voice distant. Alex looks at Callie before looking back at Arizona. He swallows and takes a deep breath.

"If the infection has spread to the bone… worst case scenario, we have to amputate above the knee." Arizona looks away, looking anywhere but at the young doctor at the foot of her bed. After a long moment of tense silence, Alex hands Callie a small pile of papers. "I'll be back later to collect these. If you could have her sign these"

"I'm right here." Arizona huffs, her pleasant mood from earlier having been replaced by annoyance and a short temper.

"Right." Alex looks at the wives apologetically, taken aback by his mentor's sudden mood swing. "If you and Callie could look over and sign the papers by this afternoon, the surgery will be ready to go."

"We will." Callie responds for them both. She tosses the papers on her chair and strokes the back of Arizona's hand with her thumb. "We'll see you later." Alex takes that as his cue to leave, backing out of the room very carefully as if a bomb may explode at any minute. Once Alex has gone Arizona looks up at the loving face of her wife.

"Can we look over the papers in a little bit? I know I can't eat before the surgery but I just want to enjoy this morning with my wife while she has breakfast." The blond's voice in quiet, quite different from her usual perky and happy tone. Callie smiles and leans down and places a soft kiss on soft pink lips.

"Of course we can." Callie puts the small pile of papers on the floor and scoots her chair closer to the bed.

The couple spends the next two hours having lunch. They talk and laugh with one another while Callie finishes the plate of food that had been intended for them to share. Arizona's mood lightens greatly. Callie notices immediately, her wife's smile making her heart soar, knowing these moments are rare and will only become increasingly so.

"I should check on Mark. I promised I'd give him some updates about Lexie." The raven haired wife says after a comfortable silence.

"Oh right. How is she doing?"

"I only briefly talked to Mer on the way here. Mer said she's finally stable and was taken into surgery earlier this morning. Hunt wasn't able to doing everything he wanted yesterday since her BP kept bottoming out so he did some quick repairs and was waiting for her to stabilize before he would finish the rest." Arizona lets out her breath, unaware that she had been holding it the whole time Callie was speaking.

"I'm so glad she's doing better."

"That reminds me. If you're okay with it, Hunt was wondering if I could help at the end of Lexie's surgery. I'd update Mark then repair Lexie's ribs and be back in time to see you before your surgery." Arizona smiles up at her, admiring how well she was handing everything and helping everyone as much as possible while also being a loving and attentive wife and mother.

"Of course. Lexie deserves the very best surgeon fixing her ribs. Can you hand me those?" Arizona asks while pointing to the small pile of papers on the floor. "I'll sign them while you're in surgery." Callie dips her head at Arizona and grabs the papers, handing them to her.

"I'll see you in a bit." Plump red lips meet soft pink ones for a gentle and tender kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona watches her wife leave, watching the way her hips sway with every step. After many minutes of daydreaming about her hot wife, the blonde grabs a pen and shuffles through the paperwork for her surgery, signing where she needs to give permission. The last page is a DNR form. Arizona pauses and thinks hard, thinking back over the life she's shared with Callie.

xXx

" _I take you, Calliope Torres, to be my wife."_

" _I choose you to be the one with whom I spend my life."_

 _Two rings are slipped onto two different hands with a murmured 'I love you'. Soft pink lips are met by red ones for one of the most passionate kisses either women has ever had. They both smile at one another then turn to face the crowd of loved ones. Hand in hand they walk down the aisle with smiles that reach their ears._

xXx

Arizona looks down at the form in her hands. The thought of spending the rest of her life in a coma was awful, but the idea of not fighting tooth and nail to come back to her wife, that was unimaginable. She would not sign the DNR. No matter what happened, Arizona was determined to fight whatever was thrown at her. She had to. She wanted to. For Callie.

With the small pile of paperwork filled out, the blond looks around the room for something to do. She spies the T.V. remote and flicks through the channels. Finally finding something that fancies her, Arizona settles into her bed. However much Arizona liked the show, her mind soon wandered. It didn't take long for her to stop paying attention to the show, lost in her thoughts, most of which revolved around a certain hot Ortho surgeon.

xXx

 _The door to the bathroom opens and closes with a soft click. The young Latina at the sink quickly wipes her eyes, not wanting the stranger to see the tears stains on her face._

" _Hey." Comes a soft voice near the door. The Latina grumbles to herself, 'Can't she see that I want to be alone?' she thinks to herself but replies to be polite._

" _Hey."_

" _Ortho right?" The new woman asks, her face full of concern for the other women. She slowly makes her way over to the sink._

" _Yeah. Right. Hi"_

" _I'm Arizona Robbins, PEDs surgery." The smaller of the two women smiles as she talks. "I've seen you at the hospital." The other women doesn't respond so she continues. "Are you okay?" The young blonde asks with sincere concern for the other._

" _Yeah no I'm fine. Fine." The raven haired women says as she turns to face the blonde._

" _People talk, where we work. They talk. A lot. So, for the sake of being honest I-I think I should tell you that I know things about you. Because people talk." The shorter woman smiles as she speaks, a little nervous around the beauty before her._

" _Oh." The caramel skinned woman's face falls, her heart sinking at the thought of all the things this other person may heard. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before speaking again. "You mean…" The blonde nods her head at the unasked question, a friendly smile on her face. "Terrific." The taller woman mutters sarcastically. Thinking that she may have offended the Latina when that was not her intention, the fair skinned woman takes a small step closer._

" _It is actually. The talk. People really like you over there. They respect you and they're concerned and interested." She emphasizes the last word. "They really like you. Some of them really like you." She continues to smile, trying to get her point across. The other women only smiles a little forcefully before her face falls again. "You just, look upset… a-and I thought you should know that the talk is good and when you're not upset, when you're over being upset…" She gives a little shrug. "There will be people lining up for you." Smiling and nodding her head, the blonde looks at the other woman. Warm chocolate eyes meet piercing blue ones for a moment before the Latina laughs, shaking her head at what she was just told._

" _You wanna give me some names?" She says jokingly, still chuckling to herself. The blonde just looks at her then slowly moves closer, her right hand moving up to cup the other woman's face as she leans down. Her lips press against pump red ones, kissing them softly but hard enough to convey her interest. After a long moment the blonde pulls away._

" _I think you'll know." The dark haired women looks at her, a little studden. The smaller women just smiles, showing off her dimples as she backs away and disappears through the bathroom door, leaving the other women speechless and with a huge grin on her face._

xXx

Arizona is quickly pulled out of her reminiscing by a hot burning feeling in her leg and a sudden tightness in her chest. Feeling like the whole room is spinning, she looks around her empty room, searching for someone to help her as the pain starts to become too much to bear. Arizona blinks rapidly, trying to clear the black spots popping up in her vision as she looks for the button on her bed to call a nurse. Suddenly she's plunged into a world of darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** I updated a little sooner than I was thinking but I really got into the story. I'm super excited to see what you all have to say. Thank you thank you for the reviews. I'd love to hear more. :) Any typos may be caught later and I will reupload a revised version if I see any. One last note, incase you didn't know, the bold italics is a little review of the chapter before (I'll do it for all the chapters) and the normal italics is for flash backs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** **:** Sorry for updating so late. I would have done it sooner but I haven't had much quiet time to be able to sit and write. Thank you for leaving me such nice reviews. I really appreciate when you guys take the time to leave some feedback and comments. Once reviewer mentioned they would like an in depth description of Arizona's surgery. I don't know a lot about surgery so I can't go too in depth about things. Sorry that I won't be able to meet that request. Also, in response to another review, this story is mainly Calzona. I may mention some other couples but I don't think I'll go into depth like I do with Calzona. The only other couple I will be talking a little more about would be Slexie and I'm still not sure how much of them I may include. I'm still trying to figure all of that out.

* * *

 _ **Arizona is quickly pulled out of her reminiscing by a hot burning feeling in her leg and a sudden tightness in her chest. Feeling like the whole room is spinning, she looks around her empty room, searching for someone to help her as the pain starts to become too much to bear. Arizona blinks rapidly, trying to clear the black spots popping up in her vision as she looks for the button on her bed to call a nurse. Suddenly she's plunged into a world of darkness.**_

 **Chapter 3**

Callie looks into the the OR as she scrubs out, nodding to herself as she replays the surgery in her head. The surgery had gone very smoothly.

Having been a little ahead of schedule, Callie had decided to stay a little longer to help Hunt after the ribs were repaired.

Drying off her hands, Callie leaves the scrub room and makes her way back to Arizona's room, a big smile on her face. The smile quickly fades when Callie enters the empty room. Double checking that she has gone to the right room, Callie spins around and practically sprints to the nurse's station a few a little way down the hall for Arizona's room.

"Where is she?" Callie pants, slightly out of breath. She looks at the nurse, terror taking over her whole body. The nurse looks up at her calmly before speaking.

"Dr. Robbins' vitals dropped and by the time we got to her room, she was unconscious. She has been brought into surgery a little earlier than planned." The nurse talks slow and with a calm tone, pronunciating her words. Her slow discription of what happened on infuriates Callie. "I can take you to the waiting area if you'd lik-" Callie doesn't wait for the nurse to finish her sentence. She takes off for the OR, not caring that she may be breaking some hospital rules. She needs to see Arizona.

"What the hell happened?" Callie yells as she enters Arizona's OR, covering her face with a mask. She looks around at everyone, her chest rising and falling quickly. "Why didn't anyone page me?"

"What do you think you're doing in this OR?" Dr. Bailey looks up from the surgery and looks over at the very worried and anxious wife. "Family members are forbidden to be in their loved one's O-"

"There wasn't time to page you." Dr. Webber cuts in. He looks over at the door. "We had to get her in here if she was going to have any chance at fighting." Callie looks at him then stares at Arizona's pale face. After a long tense pause Callie finally speaks.

"How… How is she?" Her voice is hoarse and raspy as she fights back her tears. Webber continues to look at her.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It's touch and go. We haven't gotten her to stabilize for very long."

"It's the damn leg." Alex growls, eyeing the bone saw.

"Don't you dare." Callie hisses, very protective of upholding her promise. "It's worse case scenario. It hasn't gotten to that point ye-"

Suddenly the room in filled with beeping machines as Arizona's BP bottoms out and her heart rate shoots through the roof. Callie closes her eyes and covers her mouth with her hand. After a few seconds she forces them open and looks at Arizona's monitors. "Come on come on." She whispers. "You can do it. I know you can. Don't you dare give up on me now."

To her dismay Arizona flat lines.

"Push one of epi." Bailey barks and grabs the paddles. "Charging to 100." She checks to make sure all hands are off the table. "Clear." Arizona's body makes a soft thud sound as it hits the table. "Damn it." Bailey growls and watches the monitor. "Charge to 200. Clear." Nothing.

"It's the leg I'm telling you!" Alex shouts. Bailey looks at him for a long moment.

"Scalpel." Bailey orders. "Karev, get ready with that bone saw."

"Wait." Callie yells, louder than she intended, her voice echoing faintly in the room. "Please. Just give her a second. Please. I promised her I wouldn't let anyone take her leg."

Everyone looks at the monitors. Hoping and praying for a miracle.

 **[]**

Arizona looks around, everything around her having a slight glow look to it. It takes her a few seconds to get her bearings then realizes where she is.

"It's been a while. I've missed you."

Arizona freezes, her back to the speaker. She knew that voice. It had been a long time since she last heard it but she'd recognize it anywhere. Slowly she turns to look at the new comer. Arizona gasps, unable to believe her eyes. She tries to speak but it's as if her tongue is made of lead. She just stares, her mouth slightly open in her attempt to respond.

"Zona." They take a few steps closer, stopping and taking in her shocked expression, nothing but concern on their face.

Arizona continues to stare, lost for words. The new comer can't help but laugh softly, their laugh is music to Arizona's ears. They make their way over to the young blond and pull her into their strong arms, hugging her tightly. Only then is Arizona suddenly able to speak.

"Timmy." Her voice is barely audible. She looks up at her big brother, a big dimpled grin mirroring hers as she stares into the bright blue eyes she's missed for so long. "How… What… Where are we?" She stutters. The smile slowly fades from Tim's face.

"A place I never thought you'd be in so soon. A place you shouldn't stay." He whispers softly as he tucks a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. "How ever happy I am to see you, you shouldn't be here."

"No." Arizona nearly yells. "I'm not leaving without you." She knows in the back of her mind it's stupid but she doesn't care. "I can't leave you again. I just got you back." Tears threaten to spill and Arizona quickly looks away, ashamed of herself. "I just… I can't watch you go again." Tim gently lifts his sister's chin up with his finger.

"I promise I never left you." He says quietly, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Not for a second. I've been with you every step of the way. I was watching over you when you found out about me. I watched as you said your goodbyes to me at my funeral and cried yourself to sleep every night for nearly six months. I was there when you, mom, and dad packed up my room when you moved and then when you packed up your room to go to college. I was there when you got accepted into Johns Hopkins and finished the program top of your class. I was even there when you met Callie all those year ago in the bar bathroom. I've been there for all the ups and downs of your relationship. I stood next to you at your wedding and at the birth of your daughter, my niece. I watched you as the plane failed and crashed and I was there when you, Derek, Meredith, Lexie, Cristina, and Mark had to fend off the wolves as you waited for someone to find you. I have watched over you every second of every day."

Arizona wraps her arms around him tighter as he talks, closing her eyes and taking in his words. She buries her face into his chest as the familiar smell of her brother engulfs her. Arizona stands there for what could have been hours or only seconds. Time was meaningless. She finally looks up, matching blue eyes meeting one another.

"I don't know how to go back to a world where you don't exist… Where my best friend… My brother is dead. I don't want to go back." Arizona's voice is very small and soft, showing all of her fear and vulnerability in a way she never lets anyone see. Tim looks down at her and nods very slowly.

"I know. I'm so sorry but you have so much to look forward to. You have an amazing career, the best friends ever, the most adorable daughter, and a loving wife."

"Callie." Arizona mutters more to herself than Tim, having been too distracted with Tim's arrival. 'Oh my god. I can't believe I forgot about my own wife.' Arizona thinks to herself, momentarily forgetting about Tim.

"Zona, you are strong." Tim continues, oblivious to his sister's internal struggle. "The strongest person I know and will ever know. You're a good man in storm. Better than I ever was, better than I ever could be." Arizona opens her mouth to argue but he continues. "You survived a plane crash for christ's sake. Arizona Robbins. You. Are. Resilient." Tim looks his younger sister in the eye. Arizona's eye tear up. She takes a few deep breaths and finally nods her head.

"So… How do I get back?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess when you've seen and heard what you need to? I believe you came here for a reason and I guess until you've met it, you won't go back." Tim shrugs. "Until then, how would you like to explore this place with me?" Arizona grins. It had been forever since she heard him say that.

"I'd love to." Side by side the two walk inside the last home they shared before Tim was deployed. "Wow. It's just like I remember." She grins and looks at the various family and school photos hanging on the walls of their old living room.

"I still can't believe mom let me wear that shirt for the school photo." Tim chuckles and looks around their old house. He points at a very dorky photo of their family and laughs. Arizona grins and they continue to poke fun of their younger selves. After laughing themselves to the point where it's hard to breath, the two sit down on the couch and grin at one another.

"Why here of all places?" Arizona looks at her brother, her eyebrows knitting together as she frowns slightly. "I mean this is my subconscious right?" Tim nods. " So why did I dream up this place and not my current apartment or any of the other houses we lived in?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe the thing, or I guess person in this case… Is me. Maybe it's because you associate me with death and well… you're kind of on your way there. Maybe you have some unfinished business with death that you have to face before you can go back. I don't know. I know just as much as you."

"All of this… You, the house, everything, is just a symbol for my undealt feelings about your death and death itself?"

"That would be my guess." Tim runs his hands through his short blond hair.

"So what? I have to get over losing the best thing in my life?" Arizona's voice rises as her emotions start to get the best of her. "I was sixteen when you first got called to active duty. How was I supposed to deal with it? You left me. I had no one, Tim." Tears start to burn Arizona's eyes as she tries to hold them in. "Then you died two years later. You didn't even get to see me graduate High School." Tears start running down her face. She doesn't care anymore. All the hurt and pain she went through comes rushing back. She looks at Tim and shoves him. "You were the only thing I had and you fucking left me. You were never there for the big moments." Tim just stands there and takes her yelling. He grabs Arizona's hands and pulls her in for a tight hug, ignoring her attempts to free herself. "When I finished the program at Johns Hopkins, you were the only person I wanted to see but you were gone. When I met Callie, you were the first person I wanted her to meet. Every Time I needed my big brother, you weren't there." Arizona hits her hands against Tim's chest, her tears now streaming down her face. She opens her mouth to continue her rant but her body is shaking too hard to her to continue, holding onto Tim as if her life depended on it. Tim holds her, not saying a word. He runs a hand up and down her back soothingly.

The siblings stand in the middle of their old house for a long time, neither of them saying a word. The two are oblivious to the white fog that settles around them, starting at their feet and slowly filling the room. Only when the fog reaches their hips do the two separate. Arizona looks around the fog filled room then up at Tim.

"What's going on?" She looks around warily.

"I think this means you're ready to go home." Arizona shakes her head wildly. "This is a good thing Zona. You're finally working through all your pent up emotions. You've been so angry for so long about my death. However much I wish it hadn't happened, it was my destiny. Now you have a second chance to live yours."

"I'm not ready to leave you." Her eyes start to water at the idea of losing her brother again.

"Hey. Remember what I told you? I'm always there. I will continue to be there. I promise."

"I just wish we had more time." Arizona hold onto Tim's shirt. "So you could meel Callie. I'm always telling her how well you two would get along." Tim smiles.

"Me too. Me too." He gives her another squeeze. "Good luck out there. Stay safe." Arizona looks up at him, a sad little smile on her face.

"I think about you every day. I make sure to tell Sofia about you so she knows her Uncle." Tim nods and swallows a small lump in his throat when Arizona says that.

"I wish I could meet her but I know she'll turn out amazing 'cause she has the best parents." He gives Arizona a small smile. "It was really nice seeing you Zona. I'm going to miss you." They hug one last time. When they part, the fog surrounds Arizona. She desperately tries to wave it away to see Tim one last time.

"I love you!" She yells, unsure if he's there anymore. "I love you, Timmy!" The fog continues to swirl around her, making it impossible for her to see anything but white.

"I love you too, Zona!" Comes the faint reply.

The white fog thickens and speeds up, becoming whiter and harder to look at. With a bright flash of white, Arizona loses all sense of direction and without knowing it, she loses consciousness.

 **[]**

Arizona's room is full of beeping monitors and a very tired and worried wife. Callie watches her wife's face, her heart sinking with every passing minute.

"What the hell was it? She was crashing one minute and the next it was as if nothing had happened." Callie's voice shakes slightly.

"I have no idea. Maybe it was the antibacterial medicine finally kicking in." Dr. Bailey looks at Callie. "Let me know if she wakes up while I'm gone. I have to go check on some patients." Callie nods, not really listening to Bailey. She squeezes Arizona's hand as she absentmindedly rubs circles on the back of her wife's hand. Too lost in her thoughts, Callie doesn't notice the pair of dazzling blue eyes looking at her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Again, so sorry that this update took me forever to write. I was finally able to work on it so here ya go. Thank you thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them and would love to keep reading them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and continue to like this story. Keep the lovely reviews coming and feel free to message me with any comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** **:** As always, thank you for the very kind reviews. I really enjoy them. Please keep them coming.

* * *

 _ **Arizona's room is full of beeing monitors and a very tired and worried wife. Callie watches her wife's face, her heart sinking with every passing minute.**_

" _ **What the hell was it? She was crashing one minute and the next it was as if nothing had happened." Callie's voice shakes slightly.**_

" _ **I have no idea. Maybe it was the antibacterial medicine finally kicking in." Dr. Bailey looks at Callie. "Let me know if she wakes up while I'm gone. I have to go check on some patients." Callie nods, not really listening to Bailey. She squeezes Arizona's hand as she absentmindedly rubs circles on the back of her wife's hand. Too lost in her thoughts, Callie doesn't notice the pair of dazzling blue eyes looking at her.**_

 **Chapter 4**

Callie looks up at Arizona's monitor, the past few weeks playing in her head as if someone were pressing the fast forward button. 'How did she get here? How did _they_ get here?' Callie wonders to herself.

It feels like it was just yesterday that Callie was sitting on their bed that was filled with an array of colorful rose petals and sporting some new lingerie as she waited for her unsuspecting wife to come home after three nights away. She had been planning this since the day Arizona left for the surgery. With Sofia at Meredith's and the apartment to herself, Callie couldn't wait to see the look on Arizona's face when she walked through their apartment and into their bedroom. At the door Arizona would have found a trail of red rose petals, a trail that thickened as she neared their bedroom as pink and white petals joined in. Behind the door she would have seen tons of little candles scattered around the room and a bottle of wine and two glasses, filled and ready to be drunk. On the bed, the blonde would have found a very sexy and horny bear in a soft grey-blue lacy bra and pantie combo, her breasts fighting against their restraints and lots of dirty thoughts in the horny bear's mind. That night would have been one for the books.

Deep in her thoughts of how that night could have and should have gone, the worried Latina is blind to the world around her. She continues to rub small circles on the back of the ivory hand as she watches Arizona's cardiac monitor, the sound of the blonde's slow breathing lulling her. Brown eyes close and a few deep breaths are taken as Callie lowers her head, resting it against Arizona's hand. Dark locks spread across the bed, standing out against the small fair hand as Callie takes a moment to rest her weary and slightly red eyes. It's been nearly 37 hours since the Latina last slept and her eyes itch with fatigue, but the fear and hope that battles with in the concerned women keeps her from drifting off.

For the past few mintues blue eyes have been locked on the unsuspecting women who is lost in her own world as the blonde tries to speak. She tries a few more times but fails, unable get her vocal chords to move. Instead, she tries to move her hand and after a few tries, she lightly brushes against the soft tan skin of her love's forehead. At first, Arizona is worried that her touch wasn't strong enough and just as she is about to try again, soft brown eyes meet blue for the first time in almost a two days.

The Latina just stares at the women before her, surprise and disbelief etched on the exhausted face of Arizona's wife. After what feels like hours, a slow smile breaks across plump red lips.

"Hey." The plump lips whisper very softly, a hint of her smile in her voice.

"H-Hi." Chapped pink lips reply in a hoarse, almost shy murmur.

Callie scoots her chair forward, her weariness suddenly leaving her as she looks into the piercing blue eyes she was worried she would never see again. The Latina leans closer to the blonde, their noses bumping very gently. A very tentative and gentle chaste kiss is place on pink lips, causing them to break out into a dimpled smile. The Latina's heart swells when she sees her wife smile and can't help but grin right back.

"I missed that smile." Callie mumbles and tries to move closer but the chair having moved as close to the bed as it can. Arizona coughs as she chuckles at Callie's cute attempt to get closer. She pulls the blankets back and scoots over to make room for her wife.

"Come here." She sighs with amusement, holding out her arms to her best friend.

Callie doesn't hesitate and crawls into bed next to the blonde. Instantly their bodies mold to one another like clay at the hand of their potter. Callie pulls her wife into her body as Arizona's head rests on a warm tan shoulder. Blue eyes find brown once more as another soft kiss is shared. Only in the shuffling does Arizona realize something. Two long ivory things sticking out at the bottom of her body. A stunned face meets a loving one and Arizona gasps.

"My legs." She yells quite loudly for someone who could barely talk moments before.

She pulls the blanket off her lower body to reveal her two legs fully intact and healthy. She sits up under the watchful eye of the women next to her and pokes at her left leg. The pain and burning feeling from when she was last conscious is gone. Tentatively, the blonde wiggles her toes and giggles with glee.

"You saved it. You didn't let them take my leg." The blonde says with adoration in her voice. "My hero." She grins and cups Callie's face with one hand while the other tugs at the front of her love's shirt until pink lips find red. The kiss is gentle and slow. Once the kiss is over Callie pulls away with a smile on her face and chuckles.

"Anything for you." Callie smiles down at the blonde. Her smile falters and is replaced with a slight frown. "Speaking of which... What's the last thing you remember?" Arizona looks up at her and bites her lip as she thinks hard.

"I... I was going through the papers Alex handed us and when I finished I turned on the T.V. I was watching a show but at some point my mind must have wondered and then I was thinking of when we first met, not to mention our first kiss." Arizona nudges Callie playfully when she mentions that.

The Latina's mind is brought back to the fateful day she met the love of her life. Of course at the moment Callie didn't know how important the perky blonde would be and how big a role she would play in her life.

"Then... Then I felt a burning in my leg and my chest felt really tight." Arizona's voice pulls Callie out of her reminiscing. "Next thing I know, everything goes dark as I was trying to reach for the nurse's call button." Arizona's voice gets quieter and quieter. Callie looks down at her and presses her lips against blonde locks. "What... What happened? The next thing I remember is waking up in this room."

"I don't know how long it took for someone to find you but when I left Lexie's surgery, you were already in the OR." Callie pauses, her heart tightening as she thinks about what happened in the OR. Blue eyes look up, trying to catch the somber brown ones. After what feels like forever, Callie continues. "I rushed into the OR." Arizona looks at her in astonishment.

"But you aren't allow-"

"I know I'm not allowed." Callie growls, cutting the blonde off. "I didn't care. I couldn't sit in the waiting room not knowing how you were. So, I rushed over to the OR. It's a good thing I got there when I did…" Callie takes a deep breath and quickly blinks away the tears that threaten to spill. "You... You were crashing. The infection was spreading and Alex was about to start the amputation. They didn't even try to remove the infected area first. There wasn't time." A tan hand ruffles through black hair, a little rougher than usual. Blue eyes don't waver from their wife's face. "I yelled at them to stop."

"Calliope…" Arizona whispers with dismay.

"I knew how much that leg meant to you and if you lost it... I would never forgive myself if I didn't fight as hard as I could to keep it. I promised you that you wouldn't lose it. I'm a woman of my word." Callie winks and gives the blonde a crooked grin, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Thank you." Ivory hands take a caramel one between them and raises it to pink lips. "Thank you." Brown eyes lock with blue, all the gratitude and love between the pair is exchanged and understood with just one look.

"So…" Callie states after a long pause. "Yeah. I told them to stop and they did. You flatlined and Bailey shocked you twice. We waited for what felt like seconds and suddenly your heartbeat came back and your BP was leveling out." Callie frowns and looks down at Arizona. "I don't get it. One moment you were gone and the next, you were back as if nothing was wrong. Your vitals went back to normal." Callie looks at her wife, very perplexed by the whole situation.

"I... I um... I went somewhere. It must have been when I flatlined." Arizona starts, not sure if Callie will believe her or if she even believes it herself. "I saw Tim." Brown eyes widen in bewilderment.

"W-What?"

"I saw my brother, Tim. We talked and then... He sent me back here... To you." Unable to meet brown eyes, Arizona looks at her hands, fiddling with the blanket. "I know it sounds like I'm making it up... But it's what I saw." Callie just looks at her wife, brown eyes searching the familiar face for any signs of distress.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? You're not going to grill me about it?" The Latina shakes her head slowly.

"If you say that's what happened, then I believe you. What ever it was, something or someone sent you back to me and that's all I care about." Callie leans down and takes slightly chapped pink lips in red ones. The kiss is tender and full of love as Callie tries to express all her feelings toward the blonde, trying to share how worried she was and how relieved she is to have her other half back.

"Ahem." A loud cough interrupts the couple's embrace. Two pairs of brown and blue eyes snap to the front of the room to find Dr. Bailey looking at them. "If you're done smooching, I'd like to ask Arizona some questions." The pair blush slightly and Callie moves away from Arizona to give her some space to sit up and face Dr. Bailey.

 **[]**

After what felt like hundreds of questions, Arizona is out of harm's way. The infection is slowly waning and the cuts and bumps scattered around the blondes body are almost gone.

"You can be discharged tomorrow." Dr. Bailey states, concluding her questionnaire. "I'd like to see you once a week for the next four weeks to keep an eye on that infection. Here's a prescription for the antibiotics." Bailey hands Arizona a slip of paper. "Take it easy for at least a week as you regain your strength. Depending on how the rest of the recovery goes, You can be back at work in about a week and a half to two weeks. Any other questions?" A very dimpled grin and mega watt smile appear of the couple's faces in response to Bailey's question.

"Thank you so much for everything." Arizona looks at the doctor gratefully.

"Of course. My pleasure. It was the leas that I could do. If you two need anything else, page me." Bailey smiles and waves before turning her back to the pair and walks out of their room.

 **[]**

The dark room is awoken with the loud beeping of an alarm clock. After a few moments, a slender ivory hand swats at the bedside table and manages to turn it off before hiding back into two strong tan arms. Callie smiles when Arizona cuddles back into her and looks at her wife, mesmerized by her. Unable to help herself, caramel fingers start to trace letters on the blonde's back. L-O-V-E Y-O-U. The blonde smiles and peaks at Callie as a heart is drawn on Arizona's shirt. Blue eyes lock with brown and Callie grins, suddenly getting an idea. S-E-X-Y. Red lips find Arizona's ear and kiss it softly, nibbling just slightly. Callie smirks to herself and continues with her tracing. H-O-T. Red lips travel down and find a long expanse of fair skin. Tender kisses are given before the red lips part and suck softly on the ivory skin. Arizona moans very softly as she raises one hand, finding the back of Callie's neck and gently runs her fingers along the tan skin, causing a shiver to run down the Latina's body.

"I've missed you." Callie husks, taking Arizona's ear between her teeth and tugging softly.

"Hmm." Arizona hums in agreement, too distracted by her wife's mouth to respond properly.

"You know... We have some time before work and Sofia is staying with Mer tonight... And we haven't had this much time to ourselves since... Forever." Callie continues to trail kisses down the creamy white skin of her lover. Arizona glances at the clock and smiles.

"Oh, we definitely have time." Arizona turns in her wife's arms, capturing Callie bottom lip between her own.

The kiss begins with a few innocent pecks but the events and emotions the past few weeks coupled with how long the two have been intimate, causes the once gentle and loving kiss to be one filled with passion and desire. Hands roam and clothes are soon shed as the wives reintroduce themselves to each other's bodies.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** Just a little preview into the next update. There may or may not be some sexy time. Hope you enjoy the update.


End file.
